Only One
by LlamaDuck
Summary: One-shot songfic by Yellowcard. Sort of a sad ending WARNING! do not read if you can't handle a character death. Yeah. I'm not Meg Cabot and the only thing that I own is the death of....


**Hi!! i'm on this site for my first time and guess what??? i like reviews!! this is a one shot and i dont' think i can do another one soo just be happy and review!!! yay!!!!! I think i rated this cause of some suicide. turn back now if you can't handle death!!! but it has a happy ending!! just please don't hurt me!! if you dont' like the ending that is..... well here. read**

**Only One!!!**

**Jesse's P.O.V.**

_Broken this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_

_I've thrown my words all around_

_But I can't I can't give you a reason_

Slater. He's done it this time! He's hurt my precious _querieda. _If I could, I would go over to his house and kill him. In my opinion, he deserves it. But I can't. I promised Susannah that I would do nothing to him. Yet. One more time, one more time, and I will kill him.

_I feel so broken up_

_And I give up_

_Just want to tell you so you know_

I feel so torn. Torn between wanting to defend Susannah, and wanting to respect her wishes. Should I go get Slater, or should I just hold my anger?

_Here I go scream my lungs out_

_And try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I iet go but there's just no one _

_That gets me like you do_

_You are my only one, my only one. _

We fought. I _know_ I did the wrong thing!! I should have listened to you _querida_ then I wouldn't be in the purgatory. It was like Slater _knew_ I was coming! He had an exorcism all set up. Oh Susannah!!! I wish you were here, wish you could hear me.

_Made my mistakes let you down_

_And I can't I can't hold on for too long_

_Ram my whole life in the ground_

_And I can't I can't get up whern you're gone_

Oh how I wish that you were here! I don't mind not being there on Earth so badly, except for the fact that _you_ are down there.

_Something's breaking up_

_I feel like giving up_

_I won't walk out until you know_

I don't know how much longer I can hold on for Susannah. You _must_ know that I love you!! screams out _I LOVE YOU QUERIDA!!!!!!!_ done screaming (haha)

_Here I go scream my lungs out_

_And try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go but there's just no one _

_That gets me like you do _

_You are my only, my only one_

**Suze's P.O.V.**

Oh Jesse!! Where did you go?? Why did you leave me all alone with Paul?? I know that he's up to something! He's been just too quiet. Too quiet after he almost _RAPED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Here I go so dishonestly_

_Leave a note_

_For you my only one_

_And I know_

_You can see right through me _

_So let me go_

_And you will find someone_

I know you wouldn't be happy without me Jesse, but _I can't live without you!!_

_Mom, Jesse, Andy, CeeCee, Adam, Father Dom., and David. _

_I'm sorry that I have to do this to you. I love you all very much. My life has never been easy, you know especially, Mom. Father Dominic knows what it has been like. I have been able to see ghosts for as long as I can remember. Jesse is a ghost. Yes. You were right Cee. If you want to, go to the museum and ask for the miniature that I donated there not to long ago. His full name is Hector "Jesse" DeSilvia. I am going to be with him for the rest of forever. Don't worry. I'll be much happier. I love you all. Especially you Jesse. Thank you for all being in my life. _

_Love always, _

_Suzie_

And as I finished writing this, I suddenly knew where Jesse had been all this time. I felt my wrists burn and heard a voice in my head while there was a knock at my locked door. And then black waves washed over me

**No one's P.O.V.**

_Here I go scream my lungs out_

_And try to get to you_

_You are my only one _

_I let go but there's just no one _

_no one like you_

_You are my only one, my only one!_

"JESSE!!!!!!"

"QUERIDA!!!!"

Oh Susannah!! When I wished for you to be here I didn't want you to die!"

"I thought you had moved on and I was just writing something when I heard you yell out something. Then I had no doubt where you were and how you got there. It was Paul wasn't it?"

"Yes. I know what he did and how far he got."

Oh well.. Now we can be together forever. No questions asked."

"Yes. YES!! _YES!!!" _Jesse yelled as he lifted Susannah off the ground, twirling her around and letting her down with a kiss.

" I heard you yell just as I um... well... died." She said flatly. "Did you mean it really???"

"Yes. I did. I love you _querida!_ And I will love you for forever now."

"_Jesse_" Susannah squealed, giving him a look of confusion. " Oh I love you too!!! And I will love you forever too!!!"

"Susannah. _Mi solomente uno! Solomente uno!" _

_"Solomente uno? _Jesse?"

"Susannah. My only one!! Only one!!

And as they faded into a bright light, kissing of course, you could just make out the words that Susannah said

"Jesse. _Mi solomente uno. Solomente uno!"_

**The End!**

**Ok. now that you know just how much i can't write, review and tell me! yay!**


End file.
